


House of the Dragon

by AmourAmour94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Daenerys still had it rough, Dragons, Everyone is a little older than canon, Not Canon Compliant, R Plus L Equals J, Viserys is Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourAmour94/pseuds/AmourAmour94
Summary: Return of The Dragons
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Daenerys Targaryen & Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s), Viserys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	House of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story, so any errors or suggestion please feel free to let me know. I am not too familiar with the GOT vocabulary, but I tired my best.  
> I started reading fanfics after season 8 (the season we don't acknowledge) and decided to write my own. This story will be very very short, probably just another chapter if I am not kicked out of the fandom for producing a horrible story lol.
> 
> Everyone is aged a little older, Jon is 18, i know in the books he was younger in the beginning. I am also a new book fan, so if something is not making sense just let me know. Maybe you all can even help with clarification. 
> 
> Another heads up is that my sense of humor is really corny, so what I might think is funny you will probably just stale face me lol. This is not really a comedy I am more so looking at the story from personal relationships like siblings, best friends and parents relationships with their children.
> 
> Once again, any feedback will be helpful.

**283 AC**

Rhaegar falls.

Darkness overcomes the “She-wolf” of Winterfell and the last thing she sees is her baby boy in her arms.

**Winterfell**

Jon was in the kitchens grabbing some leftovers for Ghost when Lady Stark walked in. “The king and his family will be arriving today, and I would like to not see you around when they are present. Lord Stark has been kind enough to raise you around his trueborn children but being paraded around the royal family is disrespectful and where I draw the line.”

Jon still didn’t understand why he was hated like it was his fault his father made a mistake, but what wasn't his fault according to Lady Stark. Instead of dwelling on something that will never change, Jon decided to head towards the Godswood. He figured staying there most of the day would be peaceful since he would not be in anyone’s way and he would have time to think. He would see everyone later at the tourney since he couldn’t attend the feast after. Jon knew that his Uncle Benjen would be coming for the King's arrival and they can discuss him going to wall. Even a bastard can rise to the top there he thought sadly.

Ned was leaving the halls of Winterfell and heading towards the training grounds.

“Robb, have you seen Jon, I wanted to speak with him before the King arrived.” “No father I have not, maybe he is in the Godswood brooding or working in the forge with Mikken” Robb says barely glancing towards his father's direction.

“Thanks son” Ned says, you should probably go and get cleaned up before the King arrives before your mother scolds you” Ned says as he is walking off towards where he assumes Jon might be.

Robb scoffs & rolls his eyes dramatically, but still heading towards his chambers.

**Godswood**

“I knew that I would find you here.” Ned says looking indifferent. “What happened.” “Nothing, just needed to think” Jon said in a dismissive tone. Ned knew Catelyn had said something to Jon, but he also knew Jon would not tell him the truth so he decided to not push Jon any further.

They both sat there in an uneasy silence before Jon looks at Ned. “Father, I would like to travel to the Wall and become a man of The Night's Watch with Uncle Benjen once he arrives” Jon explains. Ned looks shocked but not surprised, he knows that Jon has not had it easy in Winterfell but the Wall is for criminals not him. “Jon, I do not think that is a good idea, you can stay here and be Robb’s Master-at-Arms when he becomes the Lord of Winterfell”. Jon look at Ned with an unreadable expression but looked away, “I’ll rather go somewhere else and become my own person” Jon says. “Father, when we you tell me about my mother?” 

Ned was caught off guard by Jon’s question, he did not want to have this conversation, especially with the King arriving soon. “All that I can say is that she was very beautiful & strong and determined. She loved you very much. I will tell you more about her later after we also discuss this wall nonsense. Come and get ready for the King's arrival.”

**Winterfell’s Courtyard**

Ned & Jon are walking towards the training yards while noticing Robb speaking with a Gold cloak. “Robb” Ned nods, “How can we help you” Ned spoke towards the Goldcloak. Has the King arrived or is he still delayed?”. “The King will be heading straight towards the tourney grounds in his honor” the goldcloak explained. Ned was slightly taken aback but not surprised that Robert wanted to get right to the celebration for his nameday. The King and his family were supposed to arrive the day before but were delayed. Luckily everything was already set up for the tourney. Ned would just have to inform the other great houses that the King will no longer arrive at Winterfell and will be already at the tourney. He was not ready to hear what Olenna Tyrell would have to say about this.

**The Tourney**

“I can't wait to enter into the Archery or Horse racing portion of the tourney” Arya said. Jon looked over at his little sister with a smile on his face. “I’m surprised you are not entering into the Melee portion, fostering at Bears Island in addition to your water dancing lessons has turned you into a warrior woman.” Arya looked at Jon and smirked, “My mother would have a heart attack if she saw me beating up one of the younger lords”. “That she might,” Jon said right before a dark thought crosses his mind but he did not think too long on it. (Would it be so bad if she had a little heart attack LOL).

Robb eventually caught up to them since he was further back speaking with the “Rose of highgarden” his new betrothed. “Are you done looking down Lady’s Tyrells dress” Arya stated very bluntly. Jon coughed to cover his laugh while Robb flushed. Robb decided to change the subject, “Do you guys think I have a chance of unhorsing Ser Barristan the Bold?” Robb asked.

Jon & Arya looked at each other and looked back at Robb before bursting into a loud laughter. Robb's smile faltered before responding to their not very nice response “Come on guys, hes old, I am sure I stand a chance.” “I'm sure you don't” Arya said before riding off. Jon didn't want to outright lie so he just patted Robb’s shoulder. Bran and Rickon have overheard the conversation and just looked at Robb like they were embarrassed for him.

Ned was helping Catelyn off of her horse when he heard Roberts laughter. “You've gotten fat” said Robert, “So have you” said Ned before they embraced each other in a friendly hug. Ned was going to greet her Grace but the Lannister were already sitting in the stands. Robert looked at Ned and leaned towards his ear “After the Tourney I would like for you to take me to the crypts to pay respect to the dead”. Ned just looked at Robert and nodded.

“Thank you again Ned for hosting this Tourney in my honor, I am very grateful for this. You are a better brother to me than my own brothers, we could've been real brothers if it weren't for that rapist Targaryen. I haven't gotten any more reports from across the sea in years but I do believe that they all are dead”. Ned didn't really have a response for Robert, he did not hate the Targaryen’s like Robert besides Aery’s. Luckily a group of younger women walked passed that caught Roberts attention. One thing did Dawn on Ned, Robert thanked him for hosting the Tourney but he received a letter from Varys the Master of Whispers saying that Robert will host his nameday celebration in Winterfell with the funds to cover the cost. Before Ned could correct Robert he was brought out of his thoughts by Catelyn yelling at Arya and Rickon for doing God knows what. Benjen was holding Arya back while Catelyn was scolding Rickon and pulling something out of Sansa’s hair. Pranking at the Tourney it seems, this was going to be a long day.

All of the great houses were in attendance. The Martells, Tullys, Tyrells, Baratheon, Hightowers, Tarly, Lannister, Clegane, Starks and more including the other Northern houses were filling up the stands. If it weren't for the funds Varys sent over on behalf of the King he did not know how he would be able to cover the cost. Benjen walked over to Ned, “It looks like everyone in the Seven Kingsddom in here, they even got the Old Lion to come out. Makes you wonder who is guarding the Red Keep” Benjen snickered. For a moment, Ned wondered the same.

*The Tourney had started*

Barristan the Bold did not participate in today’s Tourney which would have worked in Robbs favor if he wasn't beaten by his possible betrothed’s brother Ser Loras Tyrell. Jon had to give Robb a few pep talks since he was embarrassed by being beaten in his own lands. Arya took home two winnings for the North in Archery & Horse Racing to no one's surprise.

The final match was starting, it was down to Ser Loras Tyrell & Ser Jamie Lannister. The bells rang to signal the start of the match. Both opponents took off towards each other at a very high speed. It looked as if when both finally connected they will unseat each other at the same time. Neither parties were getting the upper hand as they both clashed a few more times after the first attempt. Jon looked away from the fight and took in his surroundings.

He was sitting on the sidelines as everyone else was enjoying the festivities with each other. Queen Cersei eyes were focused on her twin fighting while Ser Tywin was having a conversation with Littlefinger regarding whatever royals talked about. The Tyrell family was on the edge of their seats focusing on the fight as well. The Martells seemed slightly amused but also on edge, possibly due to the fact that the Mountain was in attendance. Oberyn Martel looked as if he wanted to kill the Mountain right there which Jon didn't blame him for is the stories were true. Jon ended up making eye contact with a younger Martell woman that winked at him, Jon assumed she was winking at someone else because he was just a bastard. Maybe some Lord was standing behind him for the moment. 

The Starks were sitting next to the Royal family, Bran and Rickon were focused on the fight. Arya was playing with a dagger since she is not interested in anything involving Lannisters. Sansa is blushing next to Joffrey “I really do not know what she sees in him.” Lady Stark is speaking with her family while Lord Stark, Uncle Benjen and Robb are having their own discussion.

Before Jon could go into full brooding mode he hears, no feels something coming from the distance. Its a familiar feeling, but he is unsure why it is so familiar. Ghost ears perk up at this feeling as well. Jon looks to his left and sees something large and black in the sky coming towards the Tourney.

Before Jon could warn anyone, the unknown bird looking object roars loudly and catches everyone's attention. Ser Loras & Ser Jaime both fall off of their horses due to the off guard interruption as well.

King Roberts face is so red it looks as if he is going to either pass out or throw up.

The now, we can see clearly dragon hovers for a moment but lands hardly in the middle of the tourney ground. Everyone else was in awe. ”Silver hair is flowing in the wind as the man is descending from the dragon. It was extremely sexist of Jon to assume this was a man because as the person walked away from the dragon he sees that it was a very young beautiful women, so beautiful he is sure that he is dreaming. This woman has the looks of a Targaryen, not that he has seen one before and also the big dragon behind her supports this as well. He thought they were all dead, i mean he is not at any hierarchy to get constant updates on the last Targaryens but he is sure that this woman is in fact Daenerys Targaryen. She is dressed in all red, a long leather jacket with riding pants, with a sword on her back that has a ruby gleaming from the looks of it. She looks like her warrior ancestors as she walks slowly towards where the royal family is sitting. 

“Its a Targaryen and a real fucking dragon”,

“We should probably leave”,

“I thought they were dead”,

“We’re fucked” were a few comments coming from the stands.

The dragon looked towards the crowd growling ready to strike at any moment & everyone quieted down.

“It seems that my invitation to the Usurper name day celebration was lost. How could you forget to invite House Targaryen. We are the rightful Kings & Queens of the Seven Kingdoms.”

Robert was about to say something I'm sure very insulting Jon thought, but before he can utter a single word, Balerion reborn roared and let out a stream of fire near Roberts direction letting him know they could easily take him out.

Daenerys looked back towards Robert & smirked

“So…. Shall we begin."

*gasps*

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> \- Don't be too harsh guys - :-)


End file.
